


Playful's Song Inspired One-shots

by ThePlayfulGod



Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gavin and Ryan only mentioned (for now), Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlayfulGod/pseuds/ThePlayfulGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slowly growing collection of writings based on various songs in my playlist.<br/>(Rating and tags will change as new stories are added)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael/Geoff - Death Drive by Islands

**Author's Note:**

> Death Drive by Islands / Geoff and Michael GTA AU  
> Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6wA0ie0S9w

‘Damn it feels good to drive’

Geoff took a deep breath of air as they got farther away from the city. The air tasted fresh and clean unlike the smog and smoke of the city, which was a welcome change even though he liked the latter very much. He could never hate the dirty smell of smoke because his job depended on it and his lover tasted like it among other things. One of those other things being the cold blooded mercenary that Geoff hired about 5 months ago. 

Geoff sighed as they drove the old back roads that surrounded the city. The “streets” (if you could even call them that) where lit by sparse street lights the ranged about every half a mile. Geoff looked over at Michael who was staring out the window at the trees and houses. 

‘He thinks I’m a fool’ Geoff thought as he redirected his eyes on the road. Geoff had played this game before but this time he didn’t feel like winning. He knew what Michael was up to, he knew what everyone in the gang was up to. He’d been to this rodeo before and he beat that bull but for some reason, this time was different. Geoff had long lost the taste for crime he had before but he still craved the drama. So would it be so shameful to get lost in others lies and throw it all away in a fit of apathy and willing delusion? He told himself he wanted to get lost in Michael and all his lies but if he was really being honest, He would rather drive away and get lost with Michael. Geoff loved Michael, which was a mistake, but one of the best mistake he has, and will ever make. 

“Hello? Earth to Geoff.” Michael spoke and knocked Geoff out of his dazed thoughts.

“Oh, hey.” Geoff quickly said, trying to act like he wasn’t just dissecting his life.

“You just almost fucking drove us in a ditch and all I get is a “hey”?” 

“Heh heh, sorry about that. I was just going over some heist plans in my head.” Geoff lied.

“It’s always work with you, isn’t it.” Michael muttered. 

“Well we can’t afford mistakes like the last time. I got to make sure everything is perfect in the future…” Geoff trailed off. Even though he knew things were going to shit, he still had an obligation to make sure everyone got out of this alright, unlike Gavin. 

Michael tensed up a bit at the mention of mistakes. He was still upset by what happened, which was understandable. By his and Ryan’s account, they had seen it right in front of them. It must have been a tough reminder to the boy of his own mortality, Geoff thinks. You never really realize that you and people like you can die in till it happens. They stay in silence down the dark road until Geoff speaks again.

“Michael” Geoff spoke. He glanced over at Michael. Red curls spilling from a old beanie, A mischievous glint always held in a pretty brown gaze, Lovely bowed lips split and cut from numerous things on numerous occasions, A smaller but surprisingly buff body covered in bruises and scars with so many stories attached to them. Yes, Geoff thought, this is the one. 

“Hmm?” Michael replied.

“Do you know what I would do for you?” Geoff asked. 

The question caught Michael’s attention. Michael turned to him a bit curious and a bit surprised at such an odd question. 

“Anything.”


	2. Ross/Arin - I kissed A Boy by Cobra Starship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kissed A Boy by Cobra Starship / Ross harasses the right guy in the club.  
> Listen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQV7pkKWLPU

The music blared in the club as Ross took another sip of his overpriced mixed drink. He glanced at the dance floor from his table, seeing if he could see his friends amongst the crowd of rowdy frat boys and way too drunk girls. The drink had him a bit tipsy but it was the obnoxious mix of screaming and dubstep that really impaired his thinking. This place sucked and Ross couldn’t think of why he let Suzy and Barry drag him here. Taking the last gulp of his drink, he stood up to get a better view of the whole place. There was no sight of his friends in between the flashing laser lights and the sweaty bodies. Ross sighed for a moment before suddenly perking up with an idea. He wasn’t going to just sit here and be bored; he was going to have some fun. He was already there anyway, might as well make the most of it, right? 

Ross never felt uncomfortable with his sexuality. He knew he sometimes liked girls and sometimes liked boys, it wasn’t a big deal. So when Ross comes up with his little party game, none of his friends are really not surprised. The way to play the game is to find the biggest, most masculine, boy in the club and pull him into a kiss. But that’s only the beginning; the fun part is seeing how they reacted. 10 times out of 10 their pissed off and ready to fight. It’s like poking a hornet’s nest with a stick, but Ross loves it. There’s just something about making a fuck boy question his sexuality or even just angry, that’s very enjoyable for Ross. 

The club didn’t have too many jocks around that looked like fun, but there was a dude in the corner that seemed perfect for the game. He was tall and sturdy with longish hair and a bit of scruff on his face. It really wasn’t his general appearance that drew Ross to him (even though it was pleasing enough), it was the look in the man’s eyes. He looked like a guy not wanting to be fucked with, so of course Ross wanted to fuck with him. As he walked closer to him, he noticed he had a friend. The friend had long hair and was dressed kinda like a homeless man, but like a posh homeless man. ‘oooh’ Ross thought, ‘he’s one of the “cool kids”. Even better’. 

“Hey big boy…” Ross started as he walked up to the stranger, wrapping his hands around the man’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. The guy froze for a moment before kissing back. ‘that’s new’ Ross thought as he felt himself relax into the kiss. He tasted like rich beer and confidence. The man’s strong hands found his hips and tugged him forward a bit more. They melted into each other as Ross opened his mouth and the bigger man deepened the kiss. It wasn’t in till the lanky man next to them spoke that Ross realized they had practically been making out. 

“hahaha, see, Arin! I told you this club isn’t so bad.” The cool hobo laughed. Ross pulled away as suddenly as he engaged. Arin looked down at him with a smirk, taking his hands from his hips. 

“So baby, what’s your name?” Arin asked as he lifted his hand to caress Ross’s pretty features. 

“It’s Ross.” 

“I like your accent, Ross.” 

“Thank you, I like your hair, Arin.” 

“This place sucks, we should get out of here.” Arin pulled away and took Ross’s hand. Ross had never had this happen before, but it seemed to be lust at first sight and he wasn’t going to stop it. 

“I’m heading out, Dan. I’m sorry for skipping bros night out.” Arin told the thinner man as he took his jacket from the chair near them. 

“What!? You’re going to leave us for an Australian twink you just met? I see how it is.” Dan said in fake outrage. Ross blushed at such a title. “Fine, you two have fun.”

“Oh we will.” Arin said winking at Ross. 

“And use a condom!” Dan shouted as they walked away towards the exit. 

Well Ross definitely started something better than a fight.


End file.
